Different
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Shadow has a master that keeps telling him to bring people to him so he can have power to destroy the world. Shadow doesn't like doing it but a curse is on him. Shadow says he's different but is that true? The last person the master needs is Amy Rose.


_**Different**_

_**Shadow was walking along the street. He was walking in the middle of the road. "I need to get away from my master and my master's minion," Shadow said, as a car was heading straight towards him. It was dark and windy. The car stopped on the side of him. Two guys pulled Shadow inside the car. It was a limo. Shadow was sitting down on a seat next to his master. **_

"_**Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. How many times do you have to run away?" Shadow's master asked, as he frowned. Shadow's master was a big ugly skeleton cat with flames in his eyes. **_

"_**Master, I don't want to serve you any more," Shadow said quietly. **_

"_**How many times do we have to go over this? You know your punishment is pain," Shadow's master said, as he got a bat out from his pocket. **_

"_**But master, I don't want to hurt any one else!" Shadow shouted. Shadow's master ignored him. **_

"_**Why must I hurt you Shadow?" Shadow's master asked, as he hit Shadow with the bat so hard that he started bleeding. **_

"_**I'm different!" Shadow shouted. Shadow's master just ignored him again. **_

"_**I need you to bring one more person to me," The master said, as he smiled. **_

"_**Who is it?" Shadow asked sadly. **_

"_**Her name is Amy Rose. I want you to bring her to me then I'll have the power to destroy the world," Shadow's master said, as he opened the door when the car was still going. He pushed Shadow out of the car. Shadow rolled on the hard street. Shadow yelled in pain and got up. Shadow was bleeding all over. **_

"_**I need to get cleaned up before I do that mission." Shadow said, as he walked along the dark street. **_

_**It was the next day and Amy Rose was in her house with her friends. "Hey Sonic, how about we have a pool party?" Asked Amy, as she smiled. **_

"_**Oh no, you know I don't like water," Sonic complained. **_

"_**I know, you don't have to get in the water," Amy said, as she frowned. **_

"_**Hey guys lets try to invite as much guests as we can," Rouge said, as she grinned. **_

"_**Yeah!" Amy shouted. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Amy went to the door and opened it. There was a black hedgehog standing in front of her he had on dark black jeans, a black sweater, and some glasses on his forehead. **_

"_**Are you Amy Rose?" The black hedgehog asked, as he frowned. **_

"_**Yes, who are you?" Amy asked, as she backed away from the door a little bit. **_

"_**I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Replied the hedgehog. Blood from his wound was soaking through his black sweater. **_

"_**Is that blood?!" Amy shouted. **_

"_**It's nothing," Shadow said, as he held his wound. **_

"_**SONIC!!!" Amy screamed. Sonic ran fast to Amy. **_

"_**What is it Amy?" Sonic asked, as he looked at Shadow. Shadow suddenly felt really dizzy and dropped to his knees. **_

"_**I need you to come…" Shadow didn't finish his sentence because he passed out. **_

_**After hours passed Shadow woke up in a pink bed. Amy was in front of him. "You're okay, I thought you died," Amy said, as she grinned. **_

"_**I need to take you to my master," Said Shadow, as he grabbed Amy and vanished. **_

_**They appeared in an orange cave. Shadow's master was sitting down on a chair. "Shadow you're here," Shadow's master said, as he got up and walked to them. Shadow was holding Amy's arm. **_

"_**Shadow let go, why are you doing this!?" Amy screamed. **_

"_**I got what you wanted now let me out of this curse!" Shadow shouted. **_

"_**No Shadow, I need to kill both of you!" Shadow's master exclaimed, as he laughed. Shadow put Amy behind him. **_

"_**Amy what ever happens, I'm sorry I brought you here," Shadow said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Amy stared at him. **_

"_**I forgive you Shadow," Amy said sadly. Shadow walked up to his master. Shadow started to glow. **_

"_**CHAOS SOUL!!!" Shadow shouted. A really bright light appeared. After a couple of seconds the light faded and Shadow and his master were gone. **_

"_**Shadow gave up his own life to save me?" Amy asked herself, as she started to cry. Amy heard a voice in her head. **_

"_**No Amy, I gave up my own life because I'm different," Shadow's voice said softly in Amy's head. Amy got down on her knees and cried even more. **_

"_**I forgive you Shadow the Hedgehog!" Amy shouted. **_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and I know Amy and Shadow were OOC. Flames are defiantly accepted. This story was short and I hope it made sense to all of you. It was something I wrote because I was bored but you can still review too. Farewell. **_


End file.
